


A Bit of Luna R&R

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, D/s-verse, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!judith (duh), dom!nader, have you properly thanked your bootlegger hosts today?, leonie gets gloriously wrecked, sub!leonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Leonie wakes up wanting more after spending the night with Judith and Nader.This is a smutty continuation of the scene with Leonie, Judith and Nader inbreak the truth inside of me, the rollickingly naughty pirate and d/s-verse AU bydustofwarfareandohmyfae. This is 100% porn with no plot, so there's no need to read the fic that inspired it in order to follow, but if you don't you'll be missing out on a great read!
Relationships: Judith von Daphnel/Nader/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: DS-Verse FE3H Fics





	A Bit of Luna R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate-universe Pirates!AU AND it's a ds-verse AU. That means it's set in a world where everyone is either biologically a dominant or submissive, so please take care if you are sensitive to that kind of content.

Leonie wakes at dawn as she usually does, pleasantly sore from the previous evening of exercising muscles she hadn’t used in a while, as well as moving all of those casks in the distillery. She grins and stretches, careful not to wake Judith and Nader sleeping on either side of her.

It’s almost too bad that she has to return to Claude and her crewmates in a few hours. Submitting to the two of them had been a revelation, better than she’d ever had it before, and she feels like she barely scratched the surface of what it might really be like to have them as dominants. Just thinking about it makes her burn with a desire to work hard for them again. 

Her hand drifts down between her legs and she bites her lip as she imagines all the ways she could please them. Her brain keeps circling back to one image in particular, the idea of sinking to her knees in front of Nader and pleasuring him with her mouth until she makes him come, while Judith takes her from behind and tells her what a good girl she is. 

Her eyes fly open as she feels a strong, callused hand slide between her legs and push her own hand aside.

“Getting an early start this morning, kitten?” Nader’s grin is somehow both sleepy and wicked. “I thought I was having a beautiful dream where you were moaning my name, only to wake up and find that it was no dream.” 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to,  _ ahh, _ to wake you!” She arches into his hand as his fingers slide alongside her clit.

“There are many worse ways a man can wake up, hmm? Now tell me, what was a little kitten thinking about to have her so worked up at such an hour?”

Leonie’s head swims from the dominance in his voice and the way his calluses rub against her  _ just so _ . She makes an effort to put her thoughts into words.

“I was thinking about how I-  _ ohhh -  _ how I got to, um, use my mouth on Judith but not. On you and I would-  _ oh gods -  _ really like to kneel and do tha-” she trails off into a moan as Nader slides two fingers inside her.

“I think we can find time for that before getting you back to your ship. Now do you want to come for me first, or wait until afterwards?” He crooks his fingers to punctuate his question, and Leonie whimpers. 

“I -- I...I want…” 

“Nader, be nice and let the poor thing answer your question.” Judith shoves at his arm until he withdraws his fingers, then smoothes Leonie’s hair out of her face. “You were such a good girl for us yesterday, Leonie. How would you like it this morning?”

Where Nader’s dominance is a blunt, overwhelming force, Judith’s is as incisive and refined as a rapier. It pins her down and allows her to collect her thoughts enough to answer. 

“Ma’am, I’d really like to be on my knees pleasing your husband while you take me from behind. Let me work hard to make both of you feel good.”

Judith laughs and pats her head. “I’m no ‘ma’am’, but we can absolutely make that happen for you. Now then,” her dominance cracks whip-sharp as she starts issuing orders, “both of you, out of bed so we can get this one on her knees!”

Nader stretches and rolls out of bed, naked as the day he was born and already half-hard. Two of his fingers glisten with Leonie’s juices. Leonie scrambles to grab her cushion from where it was thrown the previous night, and kneels at his feet. 

“Want me to clean your fingers first?”

He chuckles and smears one finger across her cheek before inserting both in her mouth. “Get them nice and clean, little kitten. Show me what you can do with that mouth of yours.”

He presses down on her tongue and she rasps it against his calluses, tasting herself on his fingers as she sucks him clean. She closes her eyes and takes them deeper into her mouth, making a small noise of surprise as she feels strong, smooth hands come from behind to cup her breasts.

“Keep going, little one. While your mouth is busy with Nader I’m going to enjoy the rest of you.” Judith pinches and rubs at her nipples, making Leonie shudder.

Nader withdraws his fingers with a pop. Leonie opens her eyes and sees with a surge of pride that he’s fully hard and giving her a hungry look.

“Well done, kitten. But I seem to recall that you wanted something else in your mouth, yes?”

“I’m not that great at banter, but yeah, I’d really like to suck your cock.”

Judith laughs and gives her a playful slap on the ass. “I like this one, Nader. No games or bullshit, she just works hard and loves to please. Makes you wonder how she ended up with Claude, of all people.”

Leonie grins and decides that the best response is to grasp the base of Nader’s thick cock and slide it into her mouth, darting her tongue out to lick off the drops of precum she finds there. Realizing that it may be awhile before she gets to do this again, she silently vows to give her very best effort. 

She gently sucks the tip of his cock and circles it with her tongue while stroking him with her hand. As she feels him get harder still, she switches to licking and nibbling along his length, worshipping his cock as it twitches and throbs under her lips. 

Nader grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her head back firmly. He’s breathing hard and practically growls at her. “No more kissing my cock, as nice as that is. I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours now. Are you ready to work for me, kitten?” 

“Yes, sir!” Leonie gasps. She takes him fully into her mouth and bobs her head up and down his length, taking him a bit deeper with each pass. 

Nader groans with pleasure and begins thrusting in time with her movements, pushing his cock against the back of her throat. She gags for a moment and tears form at the corners of her eyes before she relaxes into it. 

He keeps a tight grip on her hair to hold her head in place as he thrusts into her mouth, and she feels herself sliding under in a daze of pleasure. It’s been ages since a dominant used her like this with such firm control, and gods, she didn’t quite realize how much she needed it.

Leonie had lost track of Judith while focusing on pleasing Nader, but her attention snaps back to the woman behind her as she feels a hand spread her buttcheeks and an oiled finger probe at her asshole. 

“We can’t let Nader have all the fun now, can we? I haven’t forgotten about the other half of your request. Let me give you something else to think about while you’re doing such a good job taking his cock.” 

Leonie moans around Nader’s cock as Judith works one and then two fingers into her tight ass, thrusting firmly but gently. 

“There we go, I think you’re about ready to take my cock too. Just relax. As Nader can tell you, I do this all the time.”

She feels the press of Judith’s toy at her ass, and then a delicious feeling of fullness as Judith slides it in all the way to the base and starts thrusting. It’s overwhelming in the best way to have both of them take her at once, Nader relentlessly fucking her mouth while Judith’s rapier-precise thrusts fill her from behind.

She can tell that Nader’s getting close when his thrusts get rougher and faster, and she hears Judith hum her approval. 

“Good girl, you’re doing a great job taking Nader’s cock just the way he likes it. So what’s it going to be today, hmm, Nader? Are you going to come in her mouth or on her face and tits? The poor thing can’t talk, so I figured I’d ask for her.”

Nader is panting and grunting, but manages a small laugh. “What do you think, kitten? Would you like to swallow it all down, or lick it up afterwards? I know you’ll do a good job with either.”

Ever resourceful, Leonie responds by taking him deeper into her throat and moaning around his cock. Judith presses in close and leaves her cock buried in Leonie’s ass while she holds her in place for Nader to finish. Nader thrusts a few more times before he comes with a jerk of his hips, and Leonie proudly swallows it all just like she’d been told to.

She and Nader are both gasping by the time he pulls out of her mouth. Nader strokes her sweaty hair and mumbles a few words of praise, then flops back on the bed. Judith puts a hand on Leonie’s back and pushes her down on all fours.

“You did a gorgeous job, kitten, but we’re not done yet. It’s time for me to have my way with you.”

She resumes her sharp thrusts and Leonie whimpers and moans, letting out all the noises she couldn’t make with Nader’s cock in her throat.

“Gods, Judith, harder please, ohh that feels so good, give me more…”

Judith reaches down to rub her swollen, aching clit with firm, fast strokes. “Such a good girl. Let’s get you some relief. I want you to come for me right now, and then we’ll take it a bit slower with the next few.” 

It’s as though a dam breaks inside of Leonie as she hears Judith give her permission. She cries out and comes instantly around Judith’s cock with a loud moan. Judith fucks her through it as her body shakes, and then pulls out of her ass and snaps her fingers at Nader.

“Nader, go to the chest and bring me my blue cock, the bigger one. I think her ass has had enough for now but there’s plenty more we can do while she’s on her hands and knees like this. Such a hard worker deserves to come at least a few more times before we deliver her back to her ship.”

The rest of the morning goes by in a haze, with Leonie so far under it’s like she’s moving underwater. She thinks she remembers getting off three more times, and making Judith come with her mouth while Nader fucked her from behind. Then the two of them work together to bathe her and feed her some bread and fruit while she kneels between them with a blissed-out smile on her face.

“Look at her, Nader. We fucked her so far under that she’s going to be useless to help Claude get underway. Ah well, it was worth it. We can just tell the boy that it’s the price he pays for using our island for repairs.”

“Hmmph, Khalid doesn’t know what a treasure he has with this one. It’s not her fault that he isn’t giving her what she needs. I will have a few words with him when we bring her back.”

Judith reaches down to stroke her cheek. “Sweet kitten, it’s time for you to return to your crew, but we’ll tell that captain of yours that he’d better bring you back soon. It’s not fair for him to keep such a good girl all to himself.”

Leonie grins. It’s a shame she can’t stay, but they come this way often enough that she hopes there’ll be a few more visits in her future. And who knows? If her plans work out and she gets a ship of her own one day, maybe she can come this way a bit more often and think about getting a collar of her own, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Judith pegging everyone is just canon as far as I'm concerned. I've been wanting to write her being a sexy badass forever, and I'm so glad I did! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm [quorniya](https://twitter.com/quorniya) on Twitter.


End file.
